Too Much Vodka
by KaiTheLittleRebel
Summary: Characters: Yuusei, Jaden, Yami, Yugi, etc. No yaoi in this story guys. Sorry! Oneshot.


It all started Friday night. Yami woke up in a bed. He felt the lean bodies of women on either side of him. He turned to his left. He saw Tea. On his right, he saw Mai Valentine. They were both wearing bikinis.

"Damn, I've got a headache." Yami mumbled. He managed to climb out of the bed without disturbing the resting women. He looked down, and realized he was wearing, like, the world's tightest boxers.

He looked around his yard through his window. He saw Jaden and Alexis naked behind a small willow tree, Syrus asleep in the tree. He saw Yuusei asleep in his pool on a floatie. And penguins were swimming around him. Chazz and Jack were in the hot-tub, already awake, and drinking coffee.

Yami went through the living room and saw Seto on the couch with Ishizu and Rebbecca, sleeping. He saw Yugi on top of the ceiling fan, a whisky bottle in his hand, and Joey and Tristan apparently fell asleep or got knocked out while raiding the fridge.

"Holy shit." Yami mumbled. He saw Yami Marik, Marik, Yami Bakura, and Bakura, all asleep in the walk-in closet. Duke and a couple of hot cheerleaders were nestled up in some ceiling rafters. "What the hell happened last night?" Yami wondered aloud as he headed towards the fridge.

He managed to push Joey away from the fridge, and opened it up. He grabbed a cup of coffee and stuck it in the microwave, even tough that would make it taste like shit. Just then, a large thud and a grunt exploded from the living room. Yami didn't care.

He knew he had gotten drunk.

He knew he had sex with Mai and Tea.

He knew he was going to eventually throw up.

He knew he was a worthless speck in the neverending univerese.

"Yami?" a voice said. Yami turned to face Yugi, his best friend since they were sixteen years old. Also, they kinda shared a body at one point, blah blah blah. "Yugi, one question." Yami said. Yugi said nothing. "What the fuck happened last friday night?"

Jaden rolled over onto his side, not that it did him much good. His ribs ached like somebody punched him. And punched him, and punched him, and punched him over and over. He shivered. Why the hell was he so cold. He rolled over onto his other side, and almost screamed when his face landed in Alexis' breasts.

"Okay, I am thoroughly confused." Jaden declared aloud as he stood up. "First of all, how the hell did I get out here? I thought I was partying at Yami's house. Second of all, when did Alexis begin to develop feelings for me?

"And third of all, why, OH GOD WHY, am I FUCKING NAKED IN FRONT OF A WILLOW TREE BEFORE DAWN?!" Alexis rolled onto her stomach. Jaden turned and ran full sprint towards a house. Wait a minute, wasn't THIS Yami's house? He stopped running. He looked down, and saw his penis in an... awkward position.

"How the hell did I get turned on while I was asleep?" Jaden shouted towards the sky. "You know what, screw it." Jaden sighed. And he jumped into a shrub.

Whether it was pure luck, or simply fate, a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red leather jaket was in the shrub, wedged between rather large branches. "Yes! My clothes!" Jaden yelped gleefully. He had had the jacket customly made to look like a Slifer Red jacket, just like the one he had back at duel academy, when he was only eighteen-ish.

Now, he was twenty one, and he was livin' the good life. He had a job, an apartment... and that's it... but it still was pretty badass. Jaden slipped on his clothes quietly.

Yuusei was running through a pink tunnel, with rainbow graffiti everywhere. Wait a second. That pink tunnel was a donut, and the graffiti were sprinkles! "Wheeeee!" Yuusei shouted as he ran his leather gloved hand across the creamy frosting. It tasted like strawberry shortcake. Yuusei tripped, scraping his knee.

He looked around to see what had tripped him, and saw penguins. Hundreds of them. They ignored what they saw as "the clumsy man with spiky black and yellow hair" and ran towards the rim of the donut. "No!" Yuusei shouted. "My donut! No touchie the almighty deliciousness!" he ran towards the penguins, but one of then suddenly threw up an ocean.

And that's when Yuusei woke up underwater. He looked upwads, and saw his pool floatie. Wait, he didn't own a pool. Then, it all came rushing back to him.

The party.

Him and Rose.

The vodka. Too much vodka.

"Oh, shit." Yuusei said when he had managed to swim back up to the top of the pool. His phone, a Droid, had fallen to the bottom of the pool last night, and was obviously broken. "God, life sucks right now." Yuusei mumbled. "Looks like I need a new phone, new clothes, and my hair fixed." he sighed. "I'm gonna regret this night forever."


End file.
